When one is dining in a restaurant and needs service, it is often inconvenient or difficult to attract the attention of the waiter. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,751 to Dunn and U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,333 to Voss which describe restaurant signaling devices for attracting the attention of a waiter. However, these devices can only attract the attention of the waiter and do not convey a message. Thus, these prior art devices cannot convey a specific request to the waiter, such as a request for service, or a request for a check, or the like.